


Change in a Day

by lou1992



Series: Change in Time [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dagur's birthday, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mala is psychiatrist, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Hiccup and Dagur have been together for almost a year, but still live separately. At Dagur's upcoming birthday, that's all about to change. More than they both could imagine.





	Change in a Day

“What do you think? Good enough to impress?” Hiccup asked as he eyed himself in the mirror that hung on his bedroom door, turning from side to side. He was dressed in a tuxedo that was trailered to his form, a gift from Dagur.

A small boof answered him along with the thump of a tail and Hiccup looked down to smile at Toothless. The pit panted as he watched his master, tilting his head to the side. Hiccup rubbed a hand over Toothless' head and chuckled when the dog made a snorting noise of pleasure. 

It was Dagur’s birthday today and his sister Heather had reserved the ballroom at a fancy hotel to give the redhead a birthday party. His first real one in seven years. While he has had small birthday celebrations while at rehab, they weren’t the same as getting to spend time with friends and family and Hiccup could understand that. Most of the auburn’s childhood birthdays were spent celebrating with people he didn’t know while all he wanted was something small with his friends.

It wasn’t a surprise party, Heather knowing Dagur didn’t like surprises unless it involved sex and Hiccup. But she didn’t let the redhead know what kind of party she was planning and who she was inviting. Dagur said he didn’t care who came as long as Hiccup was there. Plus, more people meant more gifts. Both Heather and Hiccup rolled their eyes at that. What she did tell them was to wear tuxedos and bowties. They didn’t know about the location until the night before.

Now it was the night of celebration and for some reason, Hiccup was nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? He and Dagur had been together for almost a year now and they’ve shown all their skeletons hiding in their closets. Maybe it was having to go to a big fancy party where many people he didn’t know would meet and greet him. People who most likely didn’t agree with their relationship. Or maybe it was the people he did know and also knew how much Dagur ruined his life in the past. Maybe Hiccup was worried that his closest friends and family wouldn’t accept their relationship. His mother didn’t at first and it took a long time before she even smiled at Dagur and it was only in politeness.

Hiccup hadn’t seen his small group of friends in a long time, even before he started dating Dagur, and he was worried what they would say tonight. Of course they already knew of their relationship since that incident with Astrid outing them. But the auburn hadn’t talked to them since then, afraid of what they might say. Now thanks to Heather, he would be seeing them tonight. It also didn’t help that Tim “Fishlegs” Ingerman was married to the woman.

Toothless butted his head against Hiccup’s hand with a whine, a look of concern in light brown eyes. The auburn chuckled at this and patted the dog’s head again, smiling at the almost toothless smile the pit gave him.

“Don’t worry bud, I’m just getting lost in thought.” He gave Toothless' ear a scratch before looking at the clock on the nightstand. “Dagur should be here soon.” 

Speak of the devil and he shall come as they say for as soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door. The noise startled him and he jumped, cursing at his silliness. He quickly answered the door and froze at the sight of the redhead before him, swallowing thickly as he started to feel hot.  
Dagur was dressed in a black tuxedo that fit him nicely and showed off his muscular form. The hair was the same style he always had, not one that looked good with it slicked back. And the bowtie made him look fancy. Hiccup enjoyed seeing Dagur all dressed up, but not as much as seeing the redhead naked. The auburn mentally shook his head; now was not the time to think about that.

“Wow, you look amazing,” Dagur murmured in awe, stepping inside and grabbing Hiccup’s hand to spin him around to get a view of all sides of Hiccup. He then pulled the auburn towards him and kissed him deeply.

“You too,” the auburn replied with a smile, kissing the redhead once more.

Dagur grinned widely before his eyes were drawn down to Toothless. He chuckled as he said, “wow, looking sharp Toothy.”

Hiccup looked down as well and grinned. Toothless was dressed to the nines as well in a fitted white dress jacket and bowtie, giving an almost gummy smile as his tongue hung from his panting mouth. The pitt stuck his chest out as he preened at the compliment.

“Well are you ready to go?” Dagur asked.

“Yeah, you go on ahead. I’ll be right out… bathroom.” The auburn pointed to the back of the apartment and started walking backwards towards it slowly with an awkward smile.

“Ok, I’ll bring Toothless with me. Come on Toothy.” The redhead opened the door and let the dog out first before following him and closing the door.

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh and changed direction to the kitchen to grab a small box, Dagur’s gift. He placed it in the pocket inside his jacket and made his way out, locking the door. Dagur and Toothless were waiting for him in the car and the auburn had to push Toothless from the front passenger seat to sit in the back, using a tissue to wipe off the dog hair that collected on the seat.

The drive to the ballroom attached to Berk’s only five star hotel was short and the parking lot was already full and overflowing into the parking across the street. Luckily Heather reserved a space next to the entrance for Dagur and saved time on looking for a free spot. Waiting for them in front of the double wooden doors was the redhead’s sister herself, looking amazing in her shiny, silver dress that stopped at her feet, thin straps over her shoulders held the slippery dress up. Her long black hair was curled and pulled halfway up with several strand falling around her beautiful face. Her green eyes shined in happiness when she spotted them.

“Good, you made it,” she exclaimed as the two men climbed up the small flight of concrete stairs. “When we enter, pretend to be surprised.”

Before either Hiccup or Dagur could ask why, she opened the door and pushed them forward. A chorus of “surprise!” followed after and the couple couldn’t help but be surprise. The room was packed full of people, more than half they didn’t know, and the large high ceiling room was completely decked out with balloons and streamers. A table with a buffet style dinner lined one wall while the other wall had a table stacked with presents and cards. Round tables littered the floor with a large empty space in the middle for dancing which Hiccup knew was where he was going to spend most of the night.

Dagur grinned widely as he wrapped an arm around Hiccup’s waist and began walking forward, following Heather to their table. Guests stopped them on their way, wishing him happy birthdays, only recognizing a few of them. Dagur pulled a chair out for Hiccup once they reached their table before pushing him back in, taking a seat next to him. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight to my brother’s birthday party,” Heather addressed the audience around her, speaking into a microphone. Wait, when did she get that? “Please enjoy the wonderful food prepared for us by the hotel’s chef and have a nice cold drink at the bar. The dancefloor is free for all and enjoy the music. If you have brought any gifts please put them on the table in the back. Thank you. Now let’s party!”

The guests hooted as music began to play and people began to fill the dance floor. Both Dagur and Hiccup rolled their eyes at Heather fondly and waited quietly until the line at the food table had shortened, talking to a few people in the meantime who stopped by. They ate, drank, and moved onto the dance floor to join the crowd. It was some upbeat song that sounded more techno with barely any singing and not really something Hiccup liked dancing too, but Dagur was having fun and that was all that mattered right now.

After a few songs, the auburn was feeling thirsty and left the dance floor for the bar, Toothless still sitting at their table quietly. Dagur quickly followed after his lover, not wanting to leave Hiccup’s side. The auburn was quickly surprised to see a pair of blond twins once they reached the bar. The brother of the pair was the first to notice Hiccup and quickly shook his sister’s arm to gather her attention.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is it really Hiccup or are you some long lost twin who replaced our tall skinny friend?” the blond man asked accusingly. His sister roller her eye before starting to think the same thing.

The auburn sighed and face palmed, obviously some things never change. “I have no long lost twin,” he answered in annoyance. “I thought you guys would have known that by now after the last five times you’ve accused me of that.”

“You never know in this day and age,” the girl replied as she checked her nails, looking bored.

Hiccup stared blankly at them.

“Yup, it’s him. Only Hiccup can give a look like that. So if you’re the real one, what are you doing so close to this guy?” the blond man pointed at Dagur with a suspicious look.

Right, the twins never read, watch, or listen to the news for fear of being brainwashed (which they probably weren’t too far off) so they didn’t know about their relationship yet if they hadn’t heard it from somebody else.

“I’m a bit lost here,” Dagur suddenly pipes up, having watched the interaction.

“Dagur this is Ruffnut and Tuffnut, my friends back in the day. You remember,” Hiccup said, pointing to each twin.

The redhead looked up slightly as he raised a hand to his chin, thinking. “To tell the truth, I hardly remember anything from junior high to high school because of well… you know. You kinda have to remind me of them.”

The twins looked at Dagur with narrowed eyes, many questions in their eyes.

“They used to be the school’s pranksters, often getting in trouble for blowing stuff up.” Hiccup grimaced at a particular memory of an explosion that involved him and a portable bathroom.

“Oooh yeah! You guys set the record for most exploding portable toilets going off at once in Berk! That was awesome.” The redhead laughed while the auburn groaned.

The twins smiled at that. “Well at least someone in this town knows humor,” the blond man, Tuffnut, said with a mischievous grin. Whatever ill feelings he had towards Dagur was obviously gone. 

Hiccup sighed again, feeling like he was going to do that a lot while around these two. “Anyways, guys, you obviously remember Dagur who is now my boyfriend.”

The twins froze in shock at the words, slowly glancing at each other.

“Boyfriend?!” Ruffnut shouted suddenly, gathering a few people’s attention. “I thought you were straight!”

“Unless you were using Astrid as a way to hide your sexual orientation. Ha! I knew it! You owe me fifty bucks sis.” Tuffnut raised a hand palm up as he looked towards Ruffnut.

“We made a bet? I don’t remember that.”

“Sure we did sis, back in middle school.”

“I still don’t remember, but whatever.” The blond woman reached into her black slacks to pull out her wallet from her pockets, taking out a fifty dollar bill which Tuffnut gladly swiped from her hand.

Hiccup groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m bi. I told you guys this many times before.”

“Well in that case…” Ruffnut took the bill back and put it back in her wallet.

“Can we just have a couple glasses of water? Please?” Hiccup needed to get away before he got a headache.

“Water? So boring,” the blond man mumbled as he grabbed a couple of clear glasses, filling them up with water.

“Well I prefer not getting drunk during the beginning of the party. Thank you.” Hiccup took the glass and gulped it down, not knowing how thirsty he was until now.

“So you guys like made up or something?” Ruffnut asked, holding up a finger to a man who had just come over to order a drink.

“Something like that,” Dagur answered as he placed a gentle hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, smiling gently at his lover.

The auburn smiled slightly back, full of adoration. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Aww, you guys are kinda cute,” Tuffnut cooed with his hands clasped together and held to his cheek, fluttering his eyelashes while Ruffnut pretended to gag.

“I actually kind of agree with him; you guys do make a cute couple,” a voice said behind them and they turned to look.

“Fishlegs!” Hiccup exclaimed with a bright smile, spotting a rather large blond man with his arm hooked around Heather. The auburn placed his glass down on the bar and took a few steps to greet his best friend. 

Fishlegs released his wife and grabbed the hand Hiccup offered to him, pulling the auburn into a tight hug. “I’m so glad to see you, it’s been so long!”

“Its great to see you too. Now can you please put me down,” Hiccup wheezed out.

“Oh sorry,” the large blond placed Hiccup down and smiled sheepishly that quickly changed to one of excitement. “I saw Toothless! He looks so adorable in his jacket! If I had known, I would have brought Meatlug.”

Hiccup chuckled and stepped back to stand next to Dagur again. “Is he still at the table?”

“Yup! I gave him some steak for being such a good boy, if that’s ok.”

“Of course, he obviously deserves it for being obedient.”

“You still have Toothless?” Tuffnut asked in surprise. “He must be at least ten years old by now.”

“Still looking good though,” Fishlegs put in. “Hello Dagur, it’s good to see you again. Have you been drinking that tea I gave you?”

“Yes, it’s actually been helping me keep focus at work. Thank you,” Dagur replied gratefully.

Hiccup’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him that Fishlegs was married to the redhead’s sister so of course the large blond has probably seen Dagur many times before now. And from the look of things, they were able to put their animosity (mostly Fishlegs since Dagur probably hadn’t remembered the large blond either) behind them. From the look of things they got on pretty well.

“Hey guys,” the large blond greeted the twins while Heather sauntered over to the couple and hugged her brother.

“Happy birthday bro,” the dark haired woman murmured as she hugged the redhead.

“Thanks sis,” Dagur murmured back, hugging Heather tightly. “This party is amazing! You’ve really outdone yourself.” He let her go and smiled widely as he looked around the ballroom. 

“Had to make a good impression for the wealthiest man in Berk,” Heather replied with a smile of her own.

“Sis, you could have decorated a run down warehouse with fish organs and I still would be impressed.”

Hiccup grimaced at the image, but got the point Dagur was trying make. Other than Hiccup, Heather was the most important person in the redhead’s life and the woman could do no wrong in Dagur’s eyes. 

Heather made a face of disgust that quickly changed back into a smile. “Well, you are my brother and I wanted to make sure this birthday was better than any previous ones you’ve ever had.”

“You certainly did sis. Thank you.”

“Is this where the real party is? Because if so, I would be delighted to join,” another voice with a slight English accent said, making the redhead’s eyes widen as a smile slowly grew on his face.

Everyone turned to see a short haired, blond woman in a black cocktail dress with gold lining standing a few feet away from the small group of friends. A tall man with light red hair pulled back in a ponytail and the side of his head shaved stood next to her, arms hooked together. The man was in a black tuxedo similar to Hiccup’s, but it had gold lining much like the woman’s.

“Mala!” Dagur shouted excitedly, hurrying towards the newcomers. He hugged her once she stepped away from the man and the woman, Mala, hugged back tightly, eyes closed. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Heather invited me and I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Mala replied as she was let go, but held Dagur’s hands in her’s. “I had seen your progress and wanted to see for myself how far you have come. And I also wanted to see my favorite patient.” She added the last part when Dagur raised a brow with a smirk.

“Don’t you mean ex patient?”

“Right, yes, of course. Ex patient.” She nodded with a chuckle. “You remember my husband, Throk.”

“Of course, good to see you man.” Dagur reached out a hand and shook the other’s hand when Throk gave it to him.

“Likewise,” the man replied with a polite smile.

“And this lovely man here,” the redhead motioned a hand towards Hiccup, “is my boyfriend Hiccup.” He placed a hand on the small of the auburn’s back after Hiccup stood next to him, smiling like he won the lottery. “Hiccup, this is Mala. She used to be my psychiatrist back in rehab.”

Hiccup smiled slightly and shook the blond’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet your acquaintance as well. Dagur spoke so much about you,” Mala replied, bowing her head slightly.

Hiccup blushed at the woman’s words and eyed Dagur with a raised eyebrow. “He did, huh?”

“Mala,” the redhead whined. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Both Hiccup and Mala chuckled at Dagur’s embarrassment.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Heather butted in and Hugged the blond woman. “For a moment there, I thought you weren’t.”

“I almost didn’t. There was an emergency I had to tend to with one of my patients, but it all worked out just in time. I’m so glad it did too otherwise I would have missed meeting Dagur’s friends.”

“Hiccups friends more likely,” Tuffnut interrupted, gathering Mala’s attention. “We’re Dagur’s friends by default.”

“Oh, I see. Well, it was nice to meet you… um.”

“Tuffnut Thorston at your service milady.” The skinny blond man did a dramatic bow. “And this,” he grimaced as he looked at his sister, “is my sister Ruffnut.”

“Greetings your psychiatrist ness,” Ruffnut said with a small bow of her own.

Mala raised a brow at he introductions, but said nothing.

“Hello Mala, it’s nice seeing you again,” Fishlegs said with a small wave.

“Nice to see you too, Tim.” The blond psychiatrist bowed her head in Fishlegs direction, smiling slightly.

“Looks like we got the band back together again with a few additions,” Fishlegs said happily, taking each person, new and old, in.

“Except for Snotlout,” Ruffnut mumbled boredly as she set an elbow on the bar with hand holding up her head. “And Astrid.”

Hiccup tensed at the last name as Tuff elbowed his sister in the side, making a slicing motion across his neck as a way to tell her to shut up. The small group went quiet as the person who will not be named was mentioned and stared at the auburn, who was staring blankly at the twins, in worry. Hiccup mentally sighed and forced a smile on his face, turning to address the rest of the group.

“Where is Snotlout, was he not invited?” Hiccup asked, adding a little humor to his voice as he addressed Heather. “I wouldn’t blame you if he wasn’t.”

Heather put on a smile as well and decided to help move the conversation away from sore memories. “I put him on security duty. I knew it wouldn’t be fair to not invite him, but I figured it would be safer to have him do something that kept him away from the rest of the guests. Especially the ladies. He’s currently doing rounds outside.”

Hiccup chuckled genuinely along with everybody else. “That’s some good thinking. I haven’t seen him in a while but I’ve heard he’s been quite a pain lately since Ruff broke it off with him.”

“I got bored with him,” the female twin said blandly with a shrug. “He was fun for a while, but he talks too much about himself.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by that. “Seems like some people never change.”

The song that was playing changed to something both Hiccup and Dagur recognized. The redhead giggled excitedly and grabbed the auburn’s hand to drag him out onto the dance floor, his right grabbing Hiccup’s left while his left hand grabbed the auburn’s waist before he begun to spin Hiccup across the dance floor. It was an electro swing song they loved dancing to because it still sounded old with a bit more of a beat to it, making it much more fun to dance to. Dagur spun him out before pulling him back in and dipping the auburn quickly, making Hiccup laugh.

By now, the dance floor had cleared, giving the couple more room to show off. A couple of times, they pulled away from each other to synchronize a dance step they made up to go with this song. Hiccup’s cheeks were sore from smiling so much, eyes only on Dagur. He didn’t even notice that they were now the only ones left on the floor until Dagur dipped him one last time at the end of the song, freezing there a few moments and panting. When they righted themselves, the crowd cheered and Hiccup smiled shyly while the redhead grinned proudly.

A slower song came on and Hiccup gladly took Dagur’s hand, letting himself be pulled until he was pressed against the redhead’s chest. They still did some fancy foot work, but it wasn’t as exciting and people once again moved back onto the dance floor to join them. Heather interrupted, wanting a dance with her brother and Hiccup let his lover go with a smile, quickly being swept away by some older woman that wanted a partner who knew how to lead. Hiccup granted it and swept the woman around the floor, obviously making her night as she giggled and laughed the entire time.

This happened for a while. When one song finished and Hiccup’s dance partner left, he would be taken by another before Dagur could reach him. The redhead went through the same ordeal before the couple were finally able to get away by saying they needed a drink, which wasn’t a lie. They met up at the bar again, asking for a glass of water and some champagne. 

Thirst quenched, Hiccup grabbed Dagur’s hand and gently led him out into the hallway that attached the hotel to the ballroom. The redhead followed without question, but gave the auburn a look of confusion once they were alone in the hallway. Moonlight shinned through the large floor to ceiling windows and the way it draped over Dagur was absolutely beautiful. Hiccup felt like his heart was in his throat as he stared up in awe at his boyfriend, having never felt so enamored by anyone before.

The way Dagur made him feel, so special, so wanted, wasn’t anything he had felt so much of before. The redhead would just look at Hiccup as if the auburn hung the stars in the sky and would casually do simple sweet things that meant more to the smaller man than a grand gesture. Hiccup loved Dagur. Really loved him. And the gift he made for the redhead was to show him since words could not explain it.

Dagur hadn’t said a word as he waited for Hiccup to say something, watching the auburn patiently.  
Hiccup took a shaky breath and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the small box. “Dagur… I wasn’t quite sure what to get for your birthday at first, but then I thought about my desire and deep feelings for you that I cannot describe in words. So I made you this.” He held out the box towards the redhead, who slowly took it with a loving smile and opened it.

Dagur’s mouth slightly opens in shock as he takes in the object inside the box. He takes it out and holds it up with wide eyes, realizing what it was. “Is-is this…?”

“The medallion my father gave my mother as an engagement gift in ring form? Yes, it is,” Hiccup confirmed with a gentle smile. “You always admired it when you came over, but said it must have been annoying to wear it around the neck all the time for how heavy it was despite its small size.”

The medallion was the size of a large coin made of gold. It wasn’t anything special or of value to an outsider, but it was all Hiccup’s father had back then that had any sort of value to give to his mother when he asked Valka to marry him. After Stoic died, she gave it to Hiccup so he could one day give it to someone he deeply cherished. He thought about giving it to Astrid once until the blond woman took one look at it in its’ display case and asked why he kept such useless junk. That was probably when Hiccup first realized their relationship was beginning to fade. But when Dagur saw it and genuinely asked about the story behind it, the redhead looked moved and appreciated Hiccup for keeping it. 

Dagur’s lip trembled as he slipped the ring on his left thumb, looking at it with overwhelming emotion before he looked up at Hiccup with teary eyes. The redhead opened his mouth, but that seemed to set off the water works and the older man started to cry. Hiccup’s eyes widened and made to move towards his lover, but Dagur held up a hand and the auburn stopped. The redhead was able to quickly calm himself, sniffling as he wiped his eyes dry. It took everything Hiccup had to not move to his lover’s side and comfort him, but he did so for Dagur’s sake.

When Dagur pulled himself together, he grabbed Hiccup’s hand closest to him and dragged him in close to kiss him. The auburn let out a sound of surprise as the redhead suddenly claimed his mouth, quite passionately too, but kissed just as much back and wrapped his arms around Dagur’s shoulders while the redhead held his head.

“I love you, Hiccup,” Dagur panted when he pulled away. “So fucking much.” He pulled away just a bit and shook his head as he stared at Hiccup in amazement. “You have no idea how much receiving this gift from you means to me. Hiccup, I-I can’t…” 

“I love you too,” Hiccup interrupted with a small smile, eyes becoming wet. He leaned his cheek against Dagur’s hand when the redhead reached up to cup it.

“I was gonna ask you to finally move in with me tonight, but I think, after this gift, I need to ask you something more important.” Dagur took a few steps back before taking a knee, eyes never leaving Hiccup. The auburn’s heart picked up at the motion as his eyes widened. “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, will you do me the honors of marrying me?”

Hiccup felt his cheeks become wet as he felt immense happiness fill him, his mouth trembling as he nodded. “Yes.”

Dagur smiled widely as he stood up to hug the auburn tightly, picking the smaller man up and spin around excitedly. When he stopped, he kissed Hiccup deeply. They put all their emotions into it, heads tilting to the side and tongues taking turns to claim each other’s mouths. They pulled away before it could become heated and Dagur set Hiccup back onto his feet.

“I feel sort of rushed. I actually had everything planned out. Nice restaurant, flowers, champagne, your favorite pie before I would kneel down with the ring. It was going to be very elaborate too, more than a moonlit hallway in a hotel,” murmured Dagur, hands holding Hiccup’s. The smile never left his face as he stared at his now fiancé with so much admiration in his eyes.

Hiccup smiled and gave the redhead one more chaste kiss. “I think I prefer this better.”

“Me too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Mom is probably going to have a field day when I tell her,” Hiccup said with a grimace. She still hadn’t truly accepted their relationship due to the past and she never hid it from her face, but made sure to keep her words to herself. But when she learns that Dagur asked her son to marry him without asking her permission first, Hiccup had no idea how she was going to react. “Shit, she’s going to be so pissed.”

Dagur placed a comforting hand on Hiccup shoulder and smiled lightly as he stared into the auburn’s eyes. “Let me handle that. I think she should hear it from me.”

“But what if she doesn’t accept it? Us?”

“If she doesn’t, I don’t care. I don’t need her acceptance as long as I have you. But…” the redhead paused and gave a look of sadness, but understanding at the auburn. “But if she doesn’t and you’re not fine with it, if it’s what you want, I will leave.”

Hiccup felt like he died on the inside when Dagur said he would leave and the smaller man found that he would rather eat rat poison than give up Dagur. His vision blurred as his eyes teared up, chin trembling. Yes, it would be devastating if his mother would not accept them and had to give her up if she gave him no other choice, but… “No. Whether or not she accepts us, I can’t be without you. I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Dagur whispered back, sounding relieved, and pressed his forehead against Hiccup’s. “I feel selfish.”

“Don’t be. If anyone’s selfish, it would be me.”

Dagur shook his head. “You’re not selfish, Hiccup. You’re the opposite of that.” He cupped Hiccup’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “You are truly amazing. I still can’t believe that you have chosen me after everything.”

“Hm, you proved yourself worthy of me this past year, how could I not choose you. You’ve quite literally swept me off my feet.” Hiccup chuckled and allowed himself to be held in the redhead’s arms, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body. “What you have done in the past does not matter anymore. What you are now does and from what I’ve seen, you are truly amazing yourself.”

Dagur grinned in astonishment and held the auburn tightly. Without another word, the redhead laced his fingers with his lover’s and the two of them entered the ballroom once more, banging the doors open loudly to gather everyone’s attention. When more than half the room turned around to face who caused so much noise, Dagur raised their clasped hands and shouted,

“He said yes!”

The guests clapped and cheered for them, a few whistling. The music suddenly cuts off and the DJ starts playing the Bridal March on his keyboard as the crowd demanded them to kiss. Dagur chuckled and gave them what they wanted, dipping Hiccup and kissing him hungrily. The auburn blushed at all the attention, but kissed his lover back, smiling. It felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest, he was so happy.

Dagur righted them and smiled softly as he gazed down at Hiccup. The auburn smiled gently back and gave a small laugh as the redhead pressed his forehead against Hiccup’s. They walked through crowd, getting congratulated as they went, and sat back down at their table. Toothless wagged his tail and stood up to make his way to his human, laying his head on Hiccup’s lap to beg for pets that Hiccup gladly gave; possibly wondering where they had gone. The auburn congratulated the pitt for being such a good boy and staying put, giving a few treats from his plate.

The couple sat close together, drinking merrily and spending time with close friends and soon to be sister-in-law. They were elated and the smiles never left their faces, even when someone accidentally spilt their drink all over Hiccup’s lap. By then, it was late and they agreed it was time to go home. The auburn felt a bit dizzy when he stood up and knew he was a bit tipsy and decided against having anything else to drink unless it was nonalcoholic.

But their night didn’t end there, however; Dagur had other plans.

When they entered the redhead’s place, Dagur pushed Hiccup against the door after closing it and claimed his small lover’s mouth while grabbing Hiccup’s hips as Dagur flushed his body against his. Hiccup gasped into the bigger man’s mouth in surprise at the rough treatment, but didn’t mind it and wrapped his arms around Dagur’s shoulders, allowing himself to be taken, moaning at the other’s ministrations.

They soon moved into the bedroom, stripping as they went, and landed in a heap on the bed with Hiccup on top. The auburn smirked sensually down at his fiancé as he sat up to sit on Dagur’s naked lap. Somehow, Hiccup was still in his briefs and took advantage of that by using the soft material of them to cause a bit more friction as he grinded his bum against the redhead’s hard cock. Dagur grabbed the auburn’s hips again and groaned in pleasure at the feeling, rocking up into him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dagur whispered with half lidded eyes, taking Hiccup in and shaking in his head. “How could I get so lucky?”

Hiccup chuckled. “We're both lucky.” He leaned down to slowly kiss his lover, enjoying those large hands as they moved to his ass. They made quick work of taking the auburn’s briefs off and they were soon fully skin to skin. “Damn, I want to ride you.”

“Mmm, I think you should.” The redhead moved his hands away and completely relaxed into the bed, moving his arms above his head.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “And you’re just gonna sit there and watch?”

Dagur shrugged. “I love watching you, especially when you play with yourself.” He winked and Hiccup blushed with a small frown.

“Want me to put on a show, hm?” 

“You know it baby.”

Hiccup smirked slightly as he sat up on his knees and turned around with his ass facing the redhead. “Hand me the lube.” Dagur quickly obliged, not having to move much with the nightstand that held the lube in arms reach. Hiccup took it and poured some over his fingers, looking over his shoulder to gaze at his lover. “No touching.”

Dagur nodded as he once again held his arms over his head.

Hiccup gave the redhead one last look before leaning down on one elbow while his lubed up hand reached between his legs to start stretching himself. He was close to Dagur’s hard-on and he gave it a teasing lick, making the bigger man tense and moan shakily. Hiccup chuckled and did it again, this time along the head.

“You better stop teasing me like that or else I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Dagur warned breathlessly.

Hiccup moaned at the thought of Dagur pushing him off and taking him from behind roughly. But tonight was his night and he wanted to ride the redhead, drive him crazy, turn the man into a incoherent mess. He turned his focus back on his fingers, two already inside and stretching, and moaned wantingly. Ever since he first saw Dagur tonight in his suit, Hiccup wanted him and he found himself becoming very impatient. He quickly added a third finger and jumped slightly when he accidentally pressed against his prostate, giving a small choked off gasp.

“Fuck, Hiccup, I could come just from this,” Dagur whispered heatedly, tensing to keep his body still.

Hiccup cursed and quickly took his fingers out, knowing it was a bit too soon. But he didn’t care, he just wanted Dagur inside him already. Hiccup quickly turned around so he was facing the redhead once more, poured a large amount of lube over the bigger man’s dick, and slowly took Dagur’s prick, moaning loudly and drawn out. The redhead gasped out in surprise and winced at the sudden tight heat surrounding him, watching Hiccup cautiously.

Hiccup didn’t stop until he felt the course hair that framed Dagur’s cock against his backside, resting their a moment. Dagur forgot about the no touching and placed gentle hands on the auburn’s thighs, thumbs making small comforting circles. Hiccup didn’t reprimand him, enjoying the touch, and smiled encouragingly down at his lover to let him know he was fine. It wasn’t the first time they did this, stretching not enough, so when Hiccup said he was fine, he was.

Dagur allowed the auburn to get used to the stretch and fullness, looking up at his lover in such wonder. Probably thinking how lucky he was again. “You are just so mmm.” 

Hiccup chuckled. He began to move slowly, moaning at the pull and push feeling with every move and loved the feel of Dagur’s hands moving up his body. Those wonderful, skillful hands always touched him just right and always found his erogenous zones, sometimes a new one that Hiccup didn’t even know. The redhead was an excellent lover in and out of bed and the auburn thought himself as the lucky one. Lucky and spoiled.

Watching Dagur’s face during sex, seeing how vulnerable he became, made Hiccup euphoric in knowing that he was the one that made the redhead this way. He felt so powerful even when Dagur had him pinned on his stomach with no mobility, Hiccup still felt strong because he knew he was the one that made Dagur lose all control, drove him crazy with desire, made him want Hiccup. The smaller man never felt like this before and realized after their first time that he and Astrid had been a mistake. That blond haired woman never made feel the way Dagur did and Hiccup could never be so thankful in his life that they broke up and Heather brought Hiccup and Dagur together. This intense pleasure, this extreme happiness, this shared feeling of bliss, shared feeling of power because of the other was what love was really about. 

Hiccup whined as he sped up his hips, placing his hands on Dagur’s chest to old himself up. The redhead had replaced his hands back on Hiccup’s hips and was helping him with each movement, easing the auburn into a simple rhythmic bounce; pulling him up more and more until it was just the head of the redhead’s cock inside before moving Hiccup back down. The smaller man was becoming more and more vocal with each passing minute as Dagur’s grunting became more frequent with a few added low groans and moans here and there.

Hiccup sped up and started to come back down harder, making slapping sounds each time his ass met Dagur’s hips. Squelching noises coming from his ass was loud to the auburn’s ears and always seemed to make him blush in embarrassment, but one look at Dagur’s face made it disappear. The large man loved every sound that came out of Hiccup, especially during sex, and it always showed on his face. The intense lust, want, desire shone from those green eyes like a beacon and just the way Dagur would sometimes clench his jaw to keep from coming was enough to let Hiccup know that the redhead found the smaller man very enticing.

Dagur suddenly sat up and moved Hiccup’s legs so they hooked over his hips so the auburn could properly sit in the redhead’s lap. He captured Hiccup’s mouth gently while promptly shoving his tongue into his lover’s mouth, holding Hiccup close while thrusting up into the auburn. The small man gasped at the new position and wrapped his arms around Dagur, hanging on as the redhead took over. While the movements were no longer quick and harsh, it still drove Hiccup wild now that each thrust pushed against his prostate, abusing it.

“Fuck yes! Right there!” Hiccup whimpered into Dagur’s shoulder, crying out with each thrust. “Hn! Dagur please, I’m about to come!”

The redhead reached down with one hand and grabbed Hiccup’s prick, squeezing him lightly as he rubbed the auburn quickly. Hiccup came with a choked off moan, clawing at Dagur’s back and tensing at the intense orgasm. The large man groaned when Hiccup tightened around him before coming soon after, body tensing and filling the smaller man up with his seed.

They sat there, panting and enjoying the aftermath before Hiccup pulled off with a small gasp and laid down on the bed. Dagur followed, laying down next to his fiancé and facing him with a dopy smile spread across his face. Hiccup smiled tiredly back and allowed the redhead to pull the covers over them, not bothering to get up and clean themselves. It was laundry day tomorrow anyways.

“I love you so much, Hiccup,” Dagur murmured, watching Hiccup slowly fall asleep.

“I love you too, Dagur.” Hiccup yawned and scooted closer to the redhead, smiling and those muscular arms wrapped around him. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, feeling happy.

Tomorrow was a start to a whole new chapter in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, I had to make another. And of course another after this one about their marriage. Them dancing is gonna be a thing too. The electro swing song I was thinking of was Booty Swing by Parov Stellar.  
> And this video will show what kind of dancing I was thinking of. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Eco4z98nIQY
> 
> As always, drop a Kudo and/or comment.


End file.
